Gwen's Death - Gideon's POV
by Juliette54
Summary: (Traduction) Simplement ma version de ce que pense Gideon après que Gwen se soit faite poignarder dans Vert Emeraude, parce que ce n'est pas écrit dans le livre. One-shot.


**Gwen's Death - Gideon's POV**

 **N/T** : Salut tout le monde! Je change de mon registre habituel pour la trilogie _Rouge Rubis_ , ou _Rubinrot_ en VO, que j'ai découverte il y a peu de temps. Je suis tombée sur ce texte en anglais de **alltangledupinyou,** et j'ai fait une première : j'ai tenté de le traduire! Je sais que cette traduction est loin d'être parfaite, mais ça me tenait à cœur. J'ai bien évidemment demandé à l'auteur de cet os son accord pour le traduire, et si vous laissez une review, elle lui sera bien évidemment transmise

 **N/A** : Salut à tous. Juste un petit truc qui était depuis trop longtemps sur mon ordinateur. Nous n'avons pas vraiment de vue sur ce que pense Gideon lorsque Gwen, eh bien, meurt, alors voici ma version sur la question. J'espère que vous aimerez!

 **Disclaimer** : La trilogie Rouge Rubis et tous les personnages associés, ne m'appartiennent pas, peu importe le nombre de fois que je pourrai l'espérer.

Gideon ne sait pas combien de temps il reste assis là, après que les yeux de Gwen se soient fermés, après qu'il lui ait déclaré son amour lors de son dernier souffle à elle. Bien du temps après que la familière sensation de vertige le prenne au creux de l'estomac, il prend Gwen dans ses bras, la presse contre lui tout en la berçant d'avant en arrière parce qu'elle ne peut pas vraiment être morte, elle ne peut pas l'être. Ce n'est qu'une bonne grosse blague, et dans un moment il se réveillera chez lui, dans son lit, et Gwen ira parfaitement bien, et il ne sera couvert de sang rouge vif, de son sang à elle. Puis, la salle se matérialise autour de lui, et il ramasse le corps flasque de Gwen dans ses bras, et il court, court, court à travers les couloirs inconnus pour trouver le chemin du retour vers les autres. Si actuellement Gwen était avec lui, elle roulerait des yeux et rirait, le tirerait dans la direction appropriée, elle sourirait, pleine de vie. Mais en ce moment, elle n'est pas avec lui, et il y a de bonnes chances qu'elle ne le soit plus jamais et Gideon ne peux simplement pas accepter le fait que Gwen soit réellement partit. Il peut entendre sa voix dans sa tête lui aboyant des instructions sur comment étancher une hémorragie et réparer l'artère aorte, chacune des simples petites connaissances médicales qu'il a accumulées au fil des ans est en train de le frapper dans sa tête et il est si terrifié et contrarié qu'il ne pense simplement pas correctement et il a y une quantité de larmes qui coulent sur ses joues mais il ne peut vraiment pas se laisser aller parce que il a enfin réussi à faire un garrot et maintenant Gwen devrait, juste devrait, avoir une chance de se battre. Et puis, il est dans l'encadrement de la porte, et le docteur White l'observe et il est vaguement conscient du fait qu'il doit avoir l'air d'un fou, les vêtement tâchés du sang de Gwen et le visage ruisselant de larmes. Il crie à des pinces artérielles et un scalpel et tout le nécessaire pour tenter de sauver la vie de la fille qu'il aime et qui est de loin trop pâle et de loin trop immobile sur la table où il l'a posée et le Docteur White le regarde comme s'il était fou et soudain Gwen bouge et marmonne quelque chose et sa robe est déchirée et Gideon peut seulement la fixer longuement, engourdi par le choc, comme ses yeux bleus brillants papillonnent pour s'ouvrir. Il est seulement à moitié conscient que quelqu'un fait le tour de lui parce qu'il est complètement focalisé sur Gwen et la petite et vague entaille qui a remplacé le trou qu'il jure avoir vu, le trou laissé par une épée qui a atteint son cœur il n'y a pas cinq minutes, et il ne peut plus détacher son regard d'elle. Falk attrape son épaule et le pousse hors de la salle parlant d'un whiskey et du bureau de directeur et du choc, mais Gideon n'écoute pas, trop occupé à penser à Gwen et par quel miracle elle est en vie et respire, si c'est un petit peu pire sous ses vêtements et à combien il a été idiot avec elle. La dernière chose dont Gideon se souvient quand il tombe dans son lit complètement épuisé cette nuit-là, c'est la sensation du sang de Gwen coulant entre ses doigts, et le sentiment terriblement douloureux de la peine qui l'accompagne et comment elle avait l'air complètement dévastée lorsqu'il lui a dit qu'il voulait seulement qu'ils soient amis. Il se résout à éclaircir ça demain, mais pour le moment il est content d'être de retour chez lui dans son lit tout en sachant que Gwen va parfaitement bien, ou au moins n'est pas morte, parce que s'il l'avait vraiment perdue cette nuit, il n'est pas sûr qu'il aurait encore été capable de continuer. Elle signifie le monde pour lui, et il souhaite le lui dire dès qu'il en aura la chance.


End file.
